


【狛日】夜与微风

by Ayato04



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayato04/pseuds/Ayato04
Summary: *AU,吸血鬼狛x猎人创*全文1w9+,很长废话很多,背后注意有*为了配合吸血鬼的设定所以狛枝的眼睛是红色的*没问题的话↓
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 37





	【狛日】夜与微风

“我想，狛枝君叫我过来，不只是为了请我吃水果这么简单吧？”  
苗木诚啃了一口手中饱满的石榴，红色的汁水顺着下颚滴在洁白的内衬和胸前的领巾上。昏暗的古堡外月色皎洁，狭长的落地窗漏进的点点月光将淡红色的果汁映照得如血般鲜艳。  
  
“……嗯，味道还不错，不过还是血液比较美味哦。”  
“抱歉啊，要苗木君特意来这种垃圾场一趟，”狛枝凪斗的脸上始终挂着柔和的微笑，满含歉意的语调微微上扬，“人工血浆也不是什么能拿的出手的招待品，只能将就一下了……嗯，之后要把我自己血献给大家也是可以的哦！”  
  
“哈哈，狛枝君的血估计没人能喝吧……”  
苗木诚看向坐在高高座椅上的人——确切来说是和自己一样，拥有着人类外貌的吸血鬼。雪白的卷发，脑袋两侧是象征着恶魔身份的卷曲的角和过长的尖耳，五官精致而柔和。内衬最上方的两颗扣子被随意地打开，露出了白皙的脖颈和精瘦的锁骨，紧绷的皮质长裤下是带着小高跟的过膝靴。明明看起来十分平易近人，他的周遭却时常弥漫着拒人于千里之外的奇妙氛围。孤高、严峻、冷血——至少在从未素面的人类方面，有关狛枝凪斗的传闻大都离不开这几个关键词。  
狛枝凪斗在吸血鬼的族群里是出了名的难以相处。他隐居于这座位于郊区的历史悠久的古堡中，宽敞的城堡除了他自己之外，只有住在附近的苗木诚偶尔会来照顾一下他的起居——狛枝凪斗是在人类开展的吸血鬼狩猎行动中救下了受重伤的他的救命恩人，在疗养期间他也曾和狛枝凪斗共同生活过一段时间，因为实在看不下去他的某些异于常人的生活习惯，慢慢地就变成现在这种关系了。每天还会有定点送货上门的游牧商人，商品大部分都是人工血浆。在彻底断绝了与外界产生瓜葛的当下，只要不随意干扰人类，狛枝凪斗的日子倒也过得和平安稳。  
  
——明明前阵子还是在一个又一个黑漆漆的枪口下躲避着暴雨般密集的银弹、与吸血鬼猎人斗得不可开交的桀骜不驯的恶魔。平静过头的现状让苗木诚感到有些微妙，虽然他只是个和狛枝凪斗走得比较近的普通吸血鬼，其余的事情他没有义务也没有权利去干涉。  
没人知道狛枝凪斗究竟在想什么，就连他唯一关系算得上是好友的苗木诚对他的言行也完全捉摸不透。  
  
  
就比如前些天突然被狛枝凪斗带回来的那名人类神父。  
  
此时的神父正被关押在城堡深处的一个小房间内。对于那名来历不明的人类，苗木诚只觉得气味有些熟悉，是不怎么对他的口味的味道，虽然有些在意，但要是加以干涉就显得有些越界，想想还是直接当做没有看见。  
  
“那个，所以到底有什么事呢？狛枝君。”  
“关于这个，苗木君今晚要是没什么事的话，”狛枝凪斗偏头看向月明星稀的窗外，表情看不真切，“可以帮我签收那些商人送来的东西吗？应付一下就好，就说我有事不能出来。”  
“我倒是不觉得他们会问……”苗木诚回想起对外那些关于狛枝凪斗的评价的流言，摸着下巴若有所思，“满月可是好景致呢，狛枝君不多欣赏一下吗？”  
  
狛枝凪斗突然发出了意味不明的轻笑声，他抬起眼睑，鲜红的瞳孔像刀尖一样锐利无比。自那次毁灭性的歼灭后，苗木诚还是第一次看到如此具有攻击力的他。  
  
  
“这点就不用劳费苗木君担心了，还有比满月更美丽的景致在等着我这种垃圾虫呢。”  
  
  
  
咔哒。  
标志性的清脆声响让大脑处于半昏迷状态的日向创一个激灵，视野中一片黑暗，全身的感官都集中在了由远及近的脚步声中。高跟落地的声响平稳而优雅，不用猜也知道会是谁——强烈的压迫感逐渐逼近，日向创却没有感到丝毫意外。他保持着平躺的姿势，大脑逐渐放空，几天下来养成的习惯让他下意识张开了嘴，意料之中的冰冷唇瓣轻轻贴了上来，对方的舌尖轻车熟路地在口腔里四处游走，均匀的鼻息喷洒在脸侧，湿热粘腻的触感挑动着脆弱的神经。日向创的意识还有些恍惚，他紧紧攥着撑在自己脑袋两侧的布料，被动地接受着这个能让他舒服得忘乎所以的人对他的触碰。  
  
反正抵抗也是无用功，那可是魔王啊。像是一直以来小心翼翼的掩饰终于找到了宣泄的出口，日向创开始觉得就这么沉沦下去也并不是件坏事。在被囚禁在这里的第四天，除了每天必需的吃饭和睡觉，他所有的时间都在对着虚无的黑暗发怔，以及被狛枝凪斗肆意开发着身体——至少他从来都没有想过，如同此刻被大力揉搓着胸前两颗肉粒的动作会让自己颤抖着发出不成样的呻吟和呜咽。  
直到光裸的双腿被分开，大腿内侧还残留着不少粘稠的白色浊液，是上次留下的，还是上上次……日向创昏昏沉沉地想着。被精液浇灌还未清理过的肠壁湿润而黏滑，轻而易举就吞入了硕大的前端，敏感的内壁被一点点撑开的感觉不能再好。他没有抵抗，心甘情愿地承受着狛枝凪斗的入侵。  
  
那可是魔王啊。即便在心理上也无法拒绝。  
突然被胀大的性器插到底时，日向创尖叫着射了出来，意识开始涣散，回忆像走马灯一样逐渐浮现在脑海里。  
  
  
  
  
半年多前，日向创作为当地年轻而小有名望的吸血鬼猎人，被上头分配到前线作战，当时交付给他们的任务便是讨伐“魔王”。  
“这块区域，”未来机关的情报员用手指在会议桌上摊开的市区地图上划了一个圈，“经常会收到人员失踪的报告，而这恰好就是我们所知悉的‘魔王’所活动的地带。  
“我们有足够的理由怀疑这不是巧合。”  
  
日向创攥紧了组织派发的银色枪支，虽然他们不曾接触过那位传说中的吸血鬼，也无法预估他的危险性与攻击性，然而事发处的失踪案数量日益增长，他们只能不得不替代普通警察的工作，去讨伐势不均力不敌的恶魔。  
他对吸血鬼与人类之间的纠葛其实没有太大兴趣，不过是想要证明自己一直以来的努力而已。这份危险的工作即便报酬高到吓人也依旧劝退了不少同级毕业生，比起高危，“可以得到周围的人的认同”这一想法在日向创的脑海中占据了更大的份量，说他是为此才会选择加入专门为了剿灭吸血鬼这一种族而创立的组织“未来机关”也不为过。体能方面也符合这份工作的标准，于是日向创便顺其自然地成为了一名吸血鬼猎人。但即便如此，该有的责任心肯定是不会缺的，他的丰功业绩也足以让上头把最为凶险的任务交付给他所在的小队。  
  
“要加油啊，日向君。”  
比日向创高出半个头的副会长宗方京助意味深长地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
  
  
  
提议分开行动不出几分钟，日向创就看不见队友了。  
他只身于一处半人高的灌木丛中，手上佩戴的电子表恰好显示着午夜0时，周遭只有自己拨动植株和昆虫悉悉窣窣的作响声。这里海拔较高，抬头就能看到比平时要大的新月，柔和清冷的月光洒满这片荒无人烟的郊外。  
今天他的任务是负责搜索这块区域的可疑之处。这里是两名失踪女性最后被人目击到的地方，即便被告知“是有可能会直接撞见‘魔王’的危险地带”日向创也毫无惧色，就算真的碰巧被他遇见了，他也有足够的信心拖延时间和逃到安全地带。  
风吹草动，比常人更为敏锐的第六感让日向创悄悄将手中的银枪上了膛。  
方才感受到的他人的气息突然一瞬即逝。  
他弯下腰，在灌木丛中慢慢地匍匐前进，然后在触碰到某样东西之前，将冷冰冰的枪口对准了地面。  
“有人在那里吗？”  
对方纹丝不动，然而枪口抵上去的触感又确实是人类的身体没错。日向创从腰间抽出一支小型手电筒，咬在嘴里拧开开关。  
一具成年男性的身体以极其诡异的姿势躺倒在那儿，衣装整齐干净，没有打斗痕迹。日向创微微抬头，将光源往对方的上半身照去。不照还好，这一照吓得他手一哆嗦险些把手电筒丢出去——  
那人的脖子上有一道触目惊心的裂口，一大滩鲜红的液体还未凝固，一点点地以颈部伤口为中心扩散着。他面容扭曲，眼白夸张地往上翻，即便是承受能力较强的吸血鬼猎人也禁不住翻涌而上的反胃感。日向创定了定神，站起身来头也不回地将枪口对准了身后。  
“呯！”刺耳的枪击声划破了寂静的山岭。  
  
没打中。  
  
他回过头，手电筒对准一处有些异样的黑暗。果不其然，一个漆黑的身影从那片黑暗里缓缓走了出来，抬手挡住刺眼光线的动作让日向创看不清他的相貌。  
不过那对如羊角般的……而且那个大小和形状，怎么看都是成熟的形态。日向创咽了口唾沫，本以为只是什么小喽啰，毕竟对方实在太不会隐藏气息了。  
现在看来往枪口上撞的似乎是自己才对。  
  
那团黑影突然轻快地笑了笑：“不好意思，太刺眼了，可以先把它关掉吗？”  
——啊？  
对方过于超出常识的反应让日向创呆滞了几秒，竟然真的乖乖按掉了手中的开关。一双鲜红的眼睛在他面前缓缓地睁开，在黑暗中发出锐利而刺目的光芒，只是多看一眼感觉就要被吸进去了。日向创突然觉得自己被摆了一道，强烈的压迫感将他重重包围，连紧握着枪支的手都禁不住微微颤抖起来。  
——逃得掉吗？队友们应该都听到了刚才那声枪响，正在赶来的路上，人多势众，他只要把这点时间拖延过去……  
  
“你是不是在想，同伴的救援一到，像我这样的渣滓就无计可施了？”  
“……呃啊……啊啊！”  
“魔王”不知何时已经逼近了日向创的跟前，还没等后者作出反应，举起枪支的手腕便被紧紧地扼住，拇指恶意地按在凸起的血管上，唯一能用于猎杀对方的武器就这么随着一瞬间脱力的手指啪嗒一声摔在草丛里。手上的力道大得仿佛能将手腕捏碎，日向创吃痛地惊叫起来，眼睁睁看着那把躺在脚边的银枪被对方一脚踢远。  
“这里可是我的领地，未经允许的人类可不能随便进来，”吸血鬼恶魔般的低语近在耳畔，如同白蚁般蚕食着日向创紧绷的神经，“像你们这种高贵的、充满希望的猎人也会对我产生兴趣么？还是说你有什么其它的目的？”  
“啊……啊啊……！疼……”日向创疼得眼泪都快出来了，另一只手试图将对方攥得死紧的手指掰开却无济于事，“你，你先听我说……放开我！”  
没想到这名年轻的猎人震慑力还不小，虽然人类的怒吼也并不会吓到他就是了。“魔王”稍稍松了松手上的力道，看向日向创别在腰间的手电筒，语气听起来犹如坠入冰窖。  
“可以先把那个东西丢掉吗？”  
“……什，什么？手电筒吗？”日向创不假思索地将它重新拿起，扼着手腕的力道骤然加重让他不禁倒吸一口凉气，想也没想就甩手丢向了后头。  
手腕被解放的时候日向创觉得自己像死过一会似的。黑暗中他除了那双鲜红的眼睛什么也看不清，而对方的视觉在这种环境中似乎十分适应，瞳孔深处满是上下打量着自己的意味深长的眼神。  
日向创觉得自己此刻有些冷静过了头。“你……”他试探性地开口，“是‘魔王’吗？还有你该不会是怕……手电筒？”  
“哈？”他发出一声夸张的疑问词，眼神像是在看着什么智力缺陷的低等生物，“我记得人类的礼仪中应该有一条是‘问问题之前要先回答别人的问题’吧。”  
  
虽然危险性很高，但意外地可以好好沟通……大概吧。日向创反倒觉得有些新奇，过往他所猎杀过的吸血鬼无一例外都是杀人不眨眼、以吸食人血为本能去控制行动的恶魔。不过只要能够交流，凡事都会有转折的余地。日向创的大脑冷静地运作着，在不泄露机密的前提下将他的目的无一保留地告诉了对方。力量如此悬殊，保留或是欺骗对他自己和整个未来机关而言都没有任何益处。  
  
  
“我叫狛枝凪斗。如果你们口中的‘魔王’是指我的话，那应该就是吧。”在听完日向创的阐述后，“魔王”将语气放平缓了一些，轻快的笑容不知何时又回到了脸上，“诶呀，这事可真是被你们误解了，我和那些离奇失踪的人类没有关系哦。”  
“我凭什么认为你说的是真的？”  
“那我也可以认为日向君刚才说的话是在胡诌哟？”  
日向创气不打一处来，也不知是被对方拐弯抹角的说话方式还是被对自己过于自来熟的称呼给气到的，他有些烦躁地抓了抓短而碎的发尾，先一步松了口：“我暂且相信你，之后呢？”  
  
“看到躺在那里的人了吗？”  
“……是你干的吗！”日向创下意识想要掏出银枪却落了空，这番无用功在狛枝凪斗眼中倒显得有些可爱。  
  
“在我来到这里之前，他就已经是那个样子了，看到那副令人作呕的样子可真是不幸。不过——”狛枝凪斗绕到日向创背后，在那具开始散发出腥臭味的尸体旁蹲下，眼角微微眯起，“我这几天晚上出来散步的时候，经常能看到这张脸呢。这个男人和几个同伴一起绑架人类女性来到这边，做些见不得人的事情……之类的。”  
日向创突然有种胃液翻涌的感觉。  
  
“那么，狛枝……是吗，你还记得他的同伴的样子吗？”  
换作数分钟前的日向创绝对想象不到，处于猎人立场上的自己居然会对吸血鬼提出请求，还是基于这般岌岌可危的关系之上。要知道杀掉自己不过就是对方动动手指就能结束的事。  
他看到狛枝凪斗望向了自己，鲜红色的眼眸弯弯的，迎着皎洁的月光能隐约辨别出他的相貌。精致的五官流露出一股柔和之美，嘴角扬起一个柔和的弧度，像是小孩子发现了什么有趣的玩具，眼睛也亮亮的，好看得让人不禁沉溺其中。而在等着对方回答的时间里，日向创就那么盯着他的脸看，或许是恶魔为了蛊惑人心而与生俱来的外貌和气质，又或是“狛枝凪斗”本应就是这样的存在，他不得不承认，自己可能已经落入了“魔王”为他铺设的陷阱中。  
  
“日向君是想和我这种人合作吗？”狛枝凪斗轻笑出声，他看上去有些开心，“记得。吸血鬼对人类的辨识度还是很高的，尤其是像日向君这样可爱的人类，可能会把你吃掉也说不定哦。  
“即使这样也要寻求我的帮助吗？可爱的猎人先生？”  
日向创感到一阵恶寒袭上脊背。近身搏斗毫无胜算，枪离得还是有点远，他想。  
“哈哈，我可不想被恶魔吃掉啊，”认清了无法脱逃的事实，日向创的表情有些僵硬，“我能稍微说几句吗？”  
“嗯？你说。”  
“我们的人可不是每个都像我一样好说话，你应该明白的吧？”  
“确实，日向君一看就是烂好人呢。”  
“而且他们也没有你想得那么弱。我不知道你做了些什么，不过他们会赶来这里也是迟早的事，”日向创握紧微微颤抖的拳头，尽力让说出这番话的自己显得更有底气些，“你可能会被当场处决。”毕竟没有人能料想到狛枝凪斗究竟还有多强的攻击性。  
“那日向君可就要成为我的人质了，真幸运啊。”  
“别太小瞧我啊！”日向创顿了顿，“如果你愿意帮助我的话，我可以当作从来没见过你。”  
狛枝凪斗微微睁大了双眼，突然捂着脸大笑起来，笑得肩膀都在抖。日向创有些不知所措，他知道自己的提议很荒谬，然而真正被嘲笑时还是会有种无力的挫败感。对方越是游刃有余，他就越是紧张无助。  
狛枝凪斗笑够了，他慢慢靠近日向创，看向对方的眼神中多了一份新鲜感：“所以日向君是在担心我的安全吗？”  
“……怎么可能，我只是在为自己着想而已，”日向创长出一口气，“你要那么想也无妨，反正我是不会承认的。”  
“嗯……好吧，我答应你。”狛枝凪斗的脸上挂着淡淡的微笑，像一汪寂静的深潭窥不见底，“明日子时，我会把你想见的人带来的。”  
“我不能确保明天这个时候会来，可能还会有别的工作。”  
“那个叫未来机关的地方这么能折腾员工的吗？”狛枝凪斗一脚踏入对方的领域，身子向前微倾，“那就——”  
他用略显冰凉的手捧起了日向创的脸。  
  
  
柔软的唇瓣贴上来的那一刻，时间仿佛停止了流动，微凉的晚风吹拂着草丛沙沙作响，眼中的世界被无限放大的鲜红色给占据，柔情得仿佛能滴出血来。唇上的触感柔软而粘腻，狛枝凪斗含着日向创的下唇一点点地舔弄着，舌尖时而在紧闭的牙床上小心翼翼地打着转，然后深情地将两片唇瓣紧密地贴合。  
时间像是过了一个世纪那么漫长。而日向创只觉得自己的大脑炸开了，理智变成零星的碎片散落一地。他不是没和别人接吻过，然而这个吻温柔得太过漫长，舒服得快要窒息。他无力地推搡着狛枝凪斗的胸口，传闻吸血鬼除了血液还会吸食人类的精气，身体感觉软绵绵的，良久的唇分后甚至要靠对方的搀扶才不至于摔到地上。  
“你——！”日向创像是受到了惊吓猛地拍掉扶在自己腰间的手，缺氧般大口喘着气。他抬眼怒视那张似笑非笑的脸，刚挥到半空的拳头却被牢牢抓住。仿佛早就预料到对方的动作，狛枝凪斗的脸上没有表露出一丝惊讶，或者说从一开始他就是那副从容不迫的模样，事件发展都在他的掌控之中。而日向创最讨厌的就是被他人牵着鼻子走，以及对行动上的牵制和束缚。  
感觉糟透了。  
  
“别担心，这只是为了能够记住日向君的气味。这样无论你在哪里，我都能闻得到哦。”  
“……别用那种变态一样的说辞。”  
“讨厌，就算是我这种垃圾虫被这么说了也会伤心的，”狛枝凪斗松开手，转过身迈开步子，身子一点点没入虚无的黑暗中。他回头朝日向创摆摆手，“那么再会了，日向君。”  
  
周遭强烈的压迫感随着尾音的落下骤然消失，日向创还有些缓不过神来。他独自站在月明星稀下的草丛中，仰头感受着微凉的晚风，试图让脑子清醒几分。昆虫悉悉索索的叫声愈发嘈杂，目力所及的遥远天边挂着明月，那周围泛着不可思议的鱼肚白，像是糖霜，又像是狛枝凪斗那头柔软的棉花似的卷发。  
日向创凭着记忆捡起远处掉落在地上的银枪，然后掏出了口袋里的便携通讯器。  
  
“……啊，这里是日向。这里发现了一具男性尸体……嗯……好的……  
  
  
“没有发现其它可疑人物。”  
  
  
  
次日夜间，在家中睡得正熟的日向创突然被一通电话给吵醒，手机那头的同事兼好友——左右田和一的声音听上去既慌乱又激动，脑袋昏昏沉沉的他只听懂了个大概——多日来失踪案件的犯人找到了，现在就在会议大厅里。  
当日向创匆忙赶到未来机关大楼时，正好撞见了几个警察将三个灰头土脸的男人押上警车的场景。比日向创要早到的左右田和一拍了拍他的肩膀，告诉她那些人已经承认了罪行，想知道更详细的情况记得买明天的早报。被问及是如何抓到的，对方也说不明白，只说是加夜班的技术人员偶然进入会议室打开灯时，就看到了被五花大绑在地上的那几个犯人，他们似乎刚刚遭受了什么恐怖的事情，吓得面色煞白，还有个尿裤子了呢。他幸灾乐祸地哈哈大笑。  
  
然而日向创才听到一半意识就开始飘了，满脑子都是那双令人过目不忘的赤红色的眼瞳。直到他回到房间打开电灯时都还没回过神来，以至于完全没注意到角落里蹲坐着的人影——  
  
“晚上好，日向君。”  
“……呜哇！！”日向创被这一声给吓精神了，他有些呆滞地望着坐在衣柜阴影处的狛枝凪斗，半天没缓过神来，“你怎么会在我……不对，你是怎么进来的？！”  
“我有说过‘再会’的啊。嗯……日向君的房间只是这种程度而已，一点防备都没有。就不怕哪个吸血鬼趁你晚上睡着的时候一口咬断你的喉咙吗？当然我的话是不会那么做的。”  
“哈……”对方令人不悦的说话方式让日向创有些头痛，现在他有一大堆疑问想要问狛枝凪斗，“那些犯人……是你干的吗？”他将一路上都在思考着的最重要的问题问出了口。  
“吸血鬼是不会食言的哦。”  
“你是怎么找到这里的？”  
“不是说过了吗？我记得日向君的气味，”狛枝凪斗眯起眼，有些困惑地开口，“抱歉，可以把电灯关一下吗？”  
“……说起来，吸血鬼怕光呢。”日向创突然感到有些好笑，一瞬间放松了警惕。转身背对着狛枝凪斗去关掉了墙上的电源开关，“我还以为你昨天让我关掉手电筒是另有目……”  
他停住了。  
在被黑暗笼罩的下一秒，熟悉而强烈的压迫感再次紧紧扼住了日向创。颈后传来对方近在咫尺的湿热吐息，吸血鬼刻意压低的声线仿佛贴着他的鼓膜缓缓侵入脑髓。  
“真的太没有防备了吧？这样日向君真的会被我吃掉的。”狛枝凪斗及时按住了那只想要再次按下电源开关的手，力道却不重，“……说笑的，我不会伤害日向君的。只是想给你提个醒，我可不想你被其它吸血鬼盯上。”  
“……我还是相信自己的能力的，”日向创深吸一口气，试图让自己平静下来，“伤害我对狛枝而言也没有任何益处吧？我也会真的会第一时间把你的信息透露给未来机关的。”  
虽然听起来有些强词夺理，日向创想要向狛枝凪斗传递的信息的确是“我们的合作还没结束。”  
然而狛枝凪斗却轻轻摇了摇头。  
  
“我只是觉得日向君充满着希望而已。”  
  
“哈哈……”日向创干笑了两声，“可我觉得你的性格真的糟透了。没什么事的话，可以请你出去了吗？”  
“是吗？如果是我这种人的话确实……”狛枝凪斗失落地叹了口气，紧接着又像是想起什么似的抬起眼来，“可昨天日向君和我接吻的时候明明很享受的样子？”  
对方一个踉跄：“你从哪里看出来的？！”  
狛枝凪斗感受到眼前的人使劲挣扎了一下被按住的手背，他有些不解地歪了歪脑袋：“为什么要这么生气？”  
他原以为昨晚日向创对他挥拳的理由只是单纯地被吸食了精气，今夜不得不请假躺在家中没法去执行任务而已。毕竟日向创看起来不单只是个烂好人，还是个无可救药的工作狂。接吻的行为是他们吸血鬼一族用于临时充饥的一种途径，对人类的肉体不会造成伤害，却会让被吸食者在一段时间内精神虚弱，虽然通常只需要休养几天就能自然恢复。  
而现在看起来并不是这样，本以为对人类习性了如指掌的魔王，在日向创这名人类身上第二次产生了令人雀跃的新鲜感。  
果然日向君真的充满了希望啊。狛枝凪斗有些陶醉地想。  
  
日向创怔了怔：“什么？你不知道吗？”  
狛枝凪斗摇了摇头，简单解释了一遍缘由，望着面前日向创那张哭笑不得的脸，心中的疑虑更深了。  
“……日向君？我说了什么奇怪的话吗？”  
“没有，就是……”学生时代的日向创与异性约会的次数并不为零，正式交往并发展到那一步的也不是没有过，然而此刻他却不知道该如何给狛枝凪斗……讲解。  
“狛枝你……知道什么是‘恋人’吗？”  
“听说过。”  
“就是彼此心意相通，只要和对方待在一起就会很开心的一种关系。你能理解吗”  
“比如我和日向君吗？”  
“差不……呃，不是不是！在想什么啊你！而且我也说了你性格很糟糕吧？！总之不是你想的那种关系，你会对……我……每天脑子里都会想着我的……呃……”日向创说不下去了，话说回来他到底为什么一定要顺着这个家伙的话解释下去啊？！  
日向创不知道这种人类与生俱来的情感表达在不同的种族面前是否适用，或许吸血鬼本就是种无心的怪物呢？  
“嗯……”狛枝凪斗若有所思，随即心领会神微微一笑，“日向君对‘魔王’的城堡有兴趣吗？作为交换，下次也可以请你去做客哦。”  
“别，我可不想和吸血鬼拉近关系，”日向创想也没想就斩钉截铁地拒绝了对方。他往后倒退了一步，扶在墙上的手依旧被狛枝凪斗给按着，再次挣扎了一下对方也没有要松开的意思，“……你啊，还是不明白我的意思。我就直说了吧，我对你可没有那种被称作‘喜欢’的感觉哦？恋人是要靠喜欢来维持的，接吻的事也是恋人之间才能做的。所以狛枝你不能和我接吻，我是因为这个才生气的，听懂了吗？”  
狛枝凪斗若有所思地点点头，鲜红的瞳孔像是起了一层雾气般朦胧一片。  
“知道了就放开我，还有赶紧离开这里。”  
“抱歉。”不知是在对昨晚还是对现在的事道歉。狛枝凪斗少见地有些烦闷，好看的眉眼耸拉下来，说话也有些含糊不清。他松开手，看着日向创在黑暗中摸索着坐到床边，一直朝自己这个方向盯着，也不躺下。狛枝凪斗知道他被下了逐客令，而他却也有自己不能离开的理由。  
  
“不，我就要在日向君这里呆着。”像个闹脾气的小孩子一样，“放心吧，作为垃圾虫我会好好蜷在角落里，不会打扰你睡觉的。”  
“你要干嘛？”日向创心中警铃大响，他可不想自己的照片被印在第二天的报纸头条上。困意袭来的感觉不太好，他还要硬撑着不让狛枝凪斗有可乘之机，眼神中充满着对吸血鬼的排斥和敌意，“给我出去啊，狛枝。”   
狛枝凪斗抱着手臂叹了口气，主动将气息收敛了一些：“就算我现在出去了，只要想进来的话也还是很轻松的哦。难道日向君要为了时刻提防我彻夜难眠吗？虽然那样对我来说是再幸运不过的事。”  
日向创无法反驳。  
“我是不会伤害日向君的，这点你大可以放心。  
  
“吸血鬼不像人类，不会轻易食言的哦。”  
  
  
后来日向创也不记得自己是怎么在那种状况下睡着的，可能真的是太累了。第二天的会议报告上也一直在走神，甚至在宗方京助刚宣布会议结束的时候就立刻倒在了会议桌上，旁边的九头龙冬彦连续晃了日向创好几下才把他弄醒。  
“喂，日向你身体不舒服吗？要不早点回家休息？”  
“啊……谢谢，我会的。”  
  
  
傍晚，提前离开了工作岗位的日向创径直走进了一家小型超市内。他的住所是附近一处临时租住的出租屋，一直以来都只有他一个人住，买菜做饭也都只有自己在做。在路过卖饮品的柜台时，回过神来就已经鬼使神差地将两瓶蓝羊放进了购物车里——他本身也没有很爱喝这种饮料，只是突然就很想喝喝看。他又将手伸向他爱喝的碳酸饮料，鲜红色的外包装和白色的字体让日向创有些恍惚，他没来由地又想起了狛枝凪斗。  
——那个人……  
今天早上醒来的时候日向创已经看不到那个魔王的身影了，明亮的阳光从百叶窗外斜斜地照进来，一点吸血鬼曾经来过的气息都没有留下。对方来无影去无踪的行动让他觉得有些超脱现实——虽然这个世界真的存在“吸血鬼”的事实本身就不太现实了。  
  
身体除了依旧很疲惫外并没有什么异样。日向创本以为这件事算是已经过去了，然而现在只是看到除了颜色外毫不相干的东西就……他使劲晃了晃脑袋，像是要把脑海中狛枝凪斗的残像甩掉。回过神来时，他已经拿着几罐蓝羊和可乐以及一些食材走向了收银台。  
他不得不承认狛枝凪斗给他留下的印象真的很深刻。  
  
  
回到空无一人的出租屋时太阳已经落山了，天边橘红色的火烧云甚是好看。日向创随意地将装有食材的袋子放在客厅的茶几上，走进房间刚想要换上家居服。  
然后他就看到了狛枝凪斗。  
“欢迎回来。”  
“……”  
“等，等等，别走啊日向君，就算我是个垃圾也别像垃圾一样把我丢掉——”  
“我可没有和你关系好到能让你随意进出我家大门？”日向创甩开那只上前拉住他的手，面露愠色，“你到底有什么目的？”  
“……有些事情需要在你这里叨扰一阵，”狛枝凪斗的眼神有些躲闪，散发出的震慑力却依旧让人难以移开视线，“我只是想和日向君你好好相处啊，不用那么提防着我也可以的吧？”  
“那样对我有什么好处吗？”  
“我可以……嗯，帮你做点家务？不嫌弃我这种人肮脏的手的话。”  
狛枝凪斗略显困扰的表情让日向创觉得新奇，虽然不知道这是不是他设下的又一个圈套等着自己乖乖去跳，但这种感觉也不算太坏。  
实力上的差距还摆在眼前，总之先顺着他的意来，往后再见机行事好了。  
日向创被自己这一想法吓了一跳，他居然就这么默许了他人强行闯入自己的世界，而且那还不是人，是吸血鬼，甚至是危险性极高的“魔王”。这种感觉很微妙，微妙得说不上来。吸血鬼不需要进食人类的食物，日向创在餐桌上吃饭的时候，狛枝凪斗就在一旁静静地看着他，偶尔饭粒沾到嘴角还会好意提醒一句。过于奇妙的景象让日向创不禁佩服起自己的接受能力。在收拾碗筷的时候，狛枝凪斗主动要来帮忙，日向创也不推脱，简单交代了一下碗筷的摆放顺序就在一旁掏出了手机编写工作报告，然而还没等他解锁屏幕，他曾预想过的事情还是发生了。  
  
只不过狛枝凪斗那望着碎了一地的盘子略显无措的表情还是挺可爱的。  
  
日向创睡觉的时候狛枝凪斗会呆在房间外面。他对这名吸血鬼依然保持着高度警惕，家里无故多了一个人的感觉也依旧没能适应过来。对方被告诫不准乱碰东西后并没有闹出什么大的动静，沉寂的夜色中只听得到自己均匀的呼吸声。  
半夜的时候狛枝会做什么呢？不睡觉的话他难道真的会蜷在角落里吗？为什么他一定要呆在自己这里呢？  
这些问题日向创试着问过，却都被对方巧妙地回避了。狛枝凪斗给他留下最大的印象除了那张好看得无可挑剔的脸，就是捉摸不透的神秘。他好像什么都不愿意说，对他的了解也仅仅只是停留在表面。  
这两天发生的事太过戏剧化，他觉得自己需要点时间去消化。只能走一步算一步了。  
  
  
从那之后，每当夜幕降临，狛枝凪斗总会准时出现在日向创的家中。有时会在房间的床上，有时会在客厅的沙发上，有时还会突然出现在日向创的背后把刚到家他吓一大跳。对于自己是如何在门窗完好的状况下进来的问题，狛枝凪斗避而不谈。而每到第二天清早，随着天边泛起鱼肚白，日向创睁眼醒来，狛枝凪斗的身影就看不到了。  
这样的状况持续了大约两周。在两人进行了“你平时到底是怎么照顾自己的”“我有个朋友会经常过来帮着打理起居哦，他的头上也有一撮和日向君很像的头发”这样的对话后，狛枝凪斗也只能帮做点倒倒垃圾之类的家务活了。他好像越来越像个人类了，日向创想。第一次遇见狛枝凪斗的时候，那位魔王散发出的强大气场绝对不容忽视，锐利的眼神充满着渴望吸食猎物的欲望，从容又具有攻击性。而现在，不知为何“魔王”突然适应起了人类的生活，狛枝凪斗开始尝试正午前也一直留在日向创家里，虽然起初即便拉上了遮光窗帘也会立即昏倒在地上；他还试着进食饭菜，然而就算将厨房里的半瓶盐都倒进了菜里依旧索然无味，这自然免不了日向创一顿说教。甚至有一次还将一整盘他最爱吃的草饼给毁掉了，日向创骂人的时候想要变得凶狠起来也决不含糊。狛枝凪斗还记得那天他快要上前吻住对方那张不断说出要把他从这里赶出去的嘴唇了，然而就在他即将付出行动时日向创只是无奈地从冰箱里扔给他一瓶蓝羊，不出一会儿就对着电视屏幕开怀大笑说狛枝你快来看这个连续剧好好笑。意外地，他的舌头能品尝得出蓝羊的味道，说酸酸甜甜的很好喝，为了方便日向创特意将原本拥挤的冰箱腾出一小块空间，用来堆放多了又少少了又多的蓝羊饮料。每当他晚上下班后一进家门，顶着一头白色棉花糖的吸血鬼便总会倚在沙发上，一手拿着冰凉的蓝羊，一手冲自己挥挥手打招呼，嘴里轻快说着“欢迎回来”。  
这种温馨的场面让他们看起来仿佛就像是一家人，独守空房的妻子等待外出打工归来的丈夫那种。日向创觉得自己这段时间过得还是挺开心的，他一直都是独居，很少有人可以像现在这样在工作之余陪他说话，甚至一起生活。偶尔他也会向狛枝凪斗抱怨工作上的烦恼，狛枝凪斗也不说话，就在一旁静静地听着，看着日向创时不时就会露出笑容——他笑起来真的很好看，虽然吸血鬼猎人和吸血鬼进行工作上的谈话能够成立在外人看来说不定会很诡异就是了。  
  
这种生活不知还会持续多久，由于身份的特殊性，狛枝凪斗哪天会突然消失不见也不足为奇。如果他达成了他的目的说不定就会走，日向创刻意不去思考这个问题，他慢慢开始觉得能这样一直下去的话似乎也不错。  
然而这般不愿去深思的预感还是灵验了。在某天夜里，日向创刚睡下不久，房间外就传来了小心翼翼轻敲房门的声音。狛枝凪斗在门外轻声说找日向君有事，他便起身去开了门。  
“怎么了？”  
  
“我要走了。”  
  
狛枝凪斗的红瞳有些黯淡，黑暗中看不清他的表情。像是有什么堵在喉咙发不出声音，日向创半天才挤出一句话：“你……达成你的目的了吗？”  
“达成了没有呢……”狛枝凪斗在尾音处打了个转，他望向窗外阴暗的天空，又看了看眼前与其毫不相称的深栗色短发，以及近得只要往前迈一步就能触碰到的微张的双唇。内心深处突然产生了某种冲动，却在回忆起某句萦绕在心头许久的话语时将其抑制住了。  
“冰箱里还有蓝羊吗？”  
“有哦。”  
“我可以再喝一罐吗？一罐就可以。”  
“狛枝你……你带走吧，想带走多少都可以。”  
“那我可以带走日向君吗？”  
“……”  
“晚安，日向君。”狛枝凪斗像是要掩饰什么似的转过头去，临走前还不忘带上了房门。  
“谢谢这段时间的照顾，我会一直记住你的。  
“‘人类’。”  
  
“……晚安，狛枝。”  
  
  
日向创望着紧闭的房门，心里说不上是什么滋味。他把手搭在门把上，放下，搭上，又放下。屋外传来易拉罐互相碰撞的声响，然后啪地一声，有什么东西摔破了。  
“哈……”直到最后还要给他添麻烦。日向创总算按下了眼前的门把，对着昏暗的客厅试探性地开口，“狛枝？”  
无人回应。  
他按下墙上的电灯开关，除了半开的冰箱门和地上摔破的易拉罐铝片，以及流了一地的淡黄色饮料，什么都没剩下。落地窗外不远处的广告灯狠狠地闪了一下，刺眼的鲜红色毫无征兆地照进视网膜。日向创被晃得眼睛发酸，视野像是起了雾般模糊不清，胸腔盛满的悲伤情绪无处宣泄。  
  
  
  
两天后的紧急会议。  
日向创低头抱着资料在会议室外的走廊上走着，结果在拐角处和宗方京助撞了个满怀。  
“……抱歉。”  
“日向，”对方神情有些不悦，“这阵子你经常走神啊，怎么，和女朋友分手了吗？”  
“哈哈……不要拿我开玩笑啊。”  
“那就打起精神来。”他用力拍了拍日向创的肩膀，“是有关‘魔王’的事情，情报人员已经打探到了关于他的信息，会是非常有用的情报，要仔细听好了。”  
“……？！”  
“喂喂，”宗方京助觉得要不是自己还按着他的肩头，这名年轻的小伙子估计能跳起来，“怎么这么激动？”  
“啊，没什么，”  
  
“我也很想了解他。”  
  
  
会议的内容枯燥而漫长，也不知道情报部门是如何突然获悉“魔王”的情报的，关于外貌上的描述和日向创所认识的狛枝凪斗别无二致，而对其性格的揣度更是让日向创腹诽不已。  
“据猜测，‘魔王’应该是个凡事都能做到完美且不留痕迹的，手段残忍的高等吸血鬼。”  
——不会啊，狛枝连盘子都不会刷。  
“……以鲜血为食，人类的食物对他而言不会有任何味道。”  
——这倒是对了一半，可狛枝很喜欢喝蓝羊来着。  
“……没有感情，危险性极高，或许从来没有人在见到他第一眼后还能活下来。”  
——我都见了狛枝几十眼了，不是还好好的在这里开会吗？  
  
在日向创听来全是瞎掰的猜测过后是作战会议，他只听了个大概就被宗方京助以最近精神状态不好为由劝退了。他小声说了句抱歉，收拾东西做着离席的准备。  
“安心吧日向，待到我等彻底击溃了那个邪恶的化身之时，会第一时间通知你来开庆功宴的！”  
坐在旁边的田中眼蛇梦信誓旦旦地拍了拍日向创的后背。  
  
“嗯……谢谢。”  
  
  
半个月说长也不长，日向创的生活节奏却完全被打乱了。到家后没有狛枝凪斗的嘘寒问暖让他不适应，吃饭时没有一双鲜红的眼瞳在旁边看着他也不适应，刷碗时没人接过干净的碗筷他不适应，甚至要他自己外出倒垃圾的感觉也非常新鲜。日向创自嘲地笑笑，他可能真的是被恶魔给蛊惑了，挑动人心的伎俩对“魔王”来讲分明就绰绰有余。  
又过了几天，家中残留着的名为狛枝凪斗的痕迹几乎已经看不到了。未来机关那边时不时会传来一些追击魔王的进程报告，日向创也没太在意这些事。狛枝凪斗说不定是提前预料到了这次的危机，暂时去避避风头罢了。他应该还会回来的，毕竟他的目的似乎还没有达成吧？  
日向创觉得自己的想法有些天真，甚至在这场作战中反倒像在变相袒护狛枝凪斗那边了。明明他还是一名吸血鬼猎人来着。  
要是被上头知道了，辞退个一万次都不够。  
  
  
当晚，日向创接到了来自左右田和一的电话。  
电话那头是嘈杂而热烈的欢呼声，甚至盖过了对方激动的嗓音，日向创听不真切，却也大致捕捉到了关键信息。  
  
魔王被成功讨伐了。  
据说是为了掩护奄奄一息的同伴而露出了破绽，被特制的银弹一举毙命。临近生命尽头，那位魔王还在不断念叨着什么好好保护了希望的垫脚石之类的话，随后是一连串疯狂而渗人的大笑，最后的最后那副阴森骇人的模样也还是给参与讨伐的小队带来了不可磨灭的心理阴影。  
希望啊……还真像狛枝的说辞。  
——真是吓死人了，那家伙到死也还在怨恨着我们啊。还好日向你没来。说起来他最后还一直往我们这边张望，好像在找人……日向？你在听吗？  
——啊，我在。  
——抱歉啊，现在才联系你，庆功会已经开了大半了，你还要过来吗？  
——哈哈……不用了，谢谢你，左右田，还有大家。  
——哦，听你的声音好像情况很糟糕啊，那你好好休息！明天见啦。  
  
  
手机被随意扔在床头，日向创躺在床上望着白惨惨的天花板，心中五味杂陈，说不出个所以然。喜悦吗？是他们这边取得了胜利，但好像也说不上很开心。胸口堵得有些发慌，他坐起身子抱着膝盖，将脸埋进臂弯里，嘴唇碰到手臂的感觉让他想起了那天夜里狛枝凪斗的那个吻，冰凉却很柔软，粘腻的触感深情而漫长，舒服得全身发软。  
  
突然好想和狛枝接吻啊……  
他这么想着，最后昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
  
  
  
由于“魔王”被彻底歼灭，剩余的喽啰也都不堪一击，未来机关的工作也暂时停止了。左右田和一问日向创要不要和他们一同接受分配临时调到警局去，却被本人拒绝了。  
  
许些日子过后，日向创来到了附近的一所教堂前。他的亲戚曾在这里担任过神父一职，听闻日向创在找新工作，就把他引荐到了这里，今天是他正式工作的第一天。  
一切都很顺利。之后的半年内日向创一直过着平稳的生活，他凭着优秀的工作能力一度稳定了现在的工作，还获得了教堂内部一处古老书库的管理权。麻雀虽小五脏齐全，闲暇时间他总会去到这间狭小的房间里阅读文献，被翻阅的标签大多是“恶魔”、“吸血鬼”一类。  
他自己也不知道是受了狛枝凪斗的影响还是单纯对这些感兴趣。但能够确定的是，在这半年间他有过两任交往对象，相处得都还不错，却每次都在接吻这个节骨眼上打了水漂。和对方双唇相贴时他总会想起狛枝凪斗，虽然知道很失礼却还是下意识把对方的吻和狛枝凪斗的相比较，结果自然是不尽人意的，最后他也主动提出了分手。  
他不是要寻找狛枝凪斗的替代品，日向创清楚地明白他只是在自欺欺人。  
只要对方不是狛枝凪斗就不行，然而摆在他面前的是残酷而无法挽回的既定事实。  
  
日向创这才意识到，明明好不容易有了能让他这么喜欢的人，那个人却不在了。  
好难过啊。  
  
  
  
时间一点点向前推动着。某个平常的傍晚，日向创依旧泡在书库里，余光瞟到库门附近似乎有个人影。他以为是哪个误入的游客，头也没抬便朝那个方向摆了摆手：“这里不能随便进来哦。”  
那个身影无动于衷，反倒一点点地向日向创靠近。日向创不得不放下手中正读到精彩部分的书籍抬眼去看，还没等他从来访者那副熟悉的相貌的震惊中回过神来，对方像是耗尽了全力突然摔倒在了他面前的书桌上，一动不动。  
“……你还好吗！！”日向创紧跟着俯下身子，双手捧起那张被雪白的发梢遮住的脸，比记忆中还要苍白得可怕。他双眼紧闭，冰凉的触感像是没有了生命体征。日向创不知如何是好，慌乱中突然想起了面前这个人对他说过的话，心脏跳动得厉害，仿佛下一秒就要冲破胸膛。他定了定神，低下头吻住了那双发白的唇瓣。  
  
窗外吹进的凉风轻轻撩拨着日向创脆弱的神经，有力的心跳满载着汹涌得快要溢出的情绪，通过唇齿间的触碰想要传递给面前的人。他有太多的话想要和狛枝凪斗说了，熟悉的触感细腻而绵长，日向创甚至有一种想哭的冲动。他吻了狛枝凪斗很久，直到对方缓缓睁开那双有些黯淡的红眸，瞳孔深处闪过一瞬间的惊诧，随后便逐渐被满溢的深情和喜悦所取代和充盈。日向创感觉自己在笑，他看到狛枝凪斗也在笑，对方试着直起身子时他也扶着他站起来，双手环抱着彼此的肩膀和腰侧，两人伸出舌尖试探性地触碰了一下后便亲密地缠绕在了一起。耳边响起粘腻的水声，混杂在一起的唾液分不清哪些是谁的，顺着下颚啪嗒啪嗒地滴在尚未盖好的书籍上。日向创想要分出一只手推开那本书，却在那之前就被狛枝凪斗紧紧握住，十指相扣交叠在木质书桌上。在这场激烈的接吻中日向创逐渐处于下风，他感到身体里好像有什么被逐渐抽空，软绵绵的快要站不稳，全靠对方扶在他腰间的手作为支撑点才不至于摔倒，舒服得有些飘飘欲仙。  
结束了临时“充饥”后的狛枝凪斗将日向创轻轻推开，看着对方因沉浸在接吻中满是雾气的草绿色双眼差点没忍住再次将他吻住，然而这对人类来说负担有些大了。日向创浑身使不上一点力气，他感觉脑袋晕乎乎的，身体似乎已经不是自己的了，只能顺着重力倒在狛枝凪斗的怀里。  
  
“……日向君。”狛枝凪斗有些哽咽。随着元气逐渐恢复，眼中的暗红色也跟着明亮了几分。虽然只有一点点，还远远得不到满足，但只要有日向创在，一切问题的根源都可以得到解决。  
“狛枝……”日向创百感交集，隔着单薄的布料能够听见狛枝凪斗逐渐加快的心跳声，与自己的心跳频率慢慢重叠，一时间也不知道该说些什么。  
“日向君，你能听我说吗？”  
他轻轻捧起日向创的脸。  
  
“好啊，你说。”  
  
  
  
半年前被银弹贯穿心脏的那一瞬间狛枝凪斗还历历在目。当时的他完整地体会了一遍生命不断从身体中流逝的感觉，眼皮沉重得抬不起来，在与他们发生冲突的队伍中没有找到那抹熟悉的深栗色让他有些高兴，然后黑暗降临，意识中断。  
  
醒来的时候已经不知过去了多久，大脑炸裂般地疼痛，除了还活着这点认知外什么都没法想。身前护着的苗木诚还昏迷着，虽然很微弱但确实还有生命体征。狛枝凪斗试着站起身来却在下一秒又跌回了地上，元气大伤的身体比想象中还要虚弱，他只得搀扶着一旁的树干缓缓起身，将身材瘦小的苗木诚背在肩上，一点点朝着他居住的城堡挪动。距离说近也不近，直到能看见熟悉的建筑轮廓时，全身的力气仿佛都被抽空，狛枝凪斗狼狈地摔倒在地上。  
城堡里还有些储备的血袋，吸血鬼的体质比较特殊，几大口鲜血下去受损的元气倒也恢复得快。调养了一段时间后苗木诚已经基本恢复了身体机能，但狛枝凪斗的状况却每日俱下。而无论苗木诚怎样追问，他也不愿说出拒绝进食的原委。  
——狛枝君再不喝血的话可是会死的啊。  
狛枝凪斗不是不愿意饮血，以前他也是靠着这些从某些渠道获取的各种人类的血液过活的。可是那些本应鲜美无比的液体现在尝起来味道却很怪异，对身体恢复的帮助也微乎其微。狛枝凪斗总觉得那些味道都少了些什么，他和苗木诚不一样，对人类气味的分辨能力要强得多，虽然不尽相同，过往也能无差别地进行进食。然而现在的狛枝凪斗就像一个挑食的小孩，他实在不愿意去品尝那些闻了就令人作呕的陌生人类的血。  
记忆里有一股好闻的味道一直弥漫在心头，像一根轻飘飘的羽毛挠得心脏痒痒的。狛枝凪斗愈发怀念起那个味道来，记忆深处全是名为日向创的人类的影子。他想了很多，比如日向创会在哪里，现在又在做什么。当时他执意留在日向创家中只是留恋着他的气味，结果在猎人的布控范围内出现了太多次从而引火烧身，但是日向创身上充满的希望又让他舍不得放手。他不觉得落到今天这个地步的自己做错了什么，不过是幸运与不幸再一次的交替轮回。对名为日向创的人类所产生的各种不知名的情愫与日俱增，心脏被层层交织的情感箍得生疼，那最终驱使着狛枝凪斗拖着残破不堪的身体走出了城堡的大门。  
  
一路上为了躲避人类的视线，狛枝凪斗走了不少弯路，正午烈日的阳光下他不得不倚靠在昏暗的小巷里，静静的望着人头攒动的喧闹街道。本就状况欠佳的身体加上体力的消耗变得更加难以活动。那股熟悉的味道已经很接近了，狛枝凪斗难以抑制内心的雀跃，扶着墙角小心翼翼地站起来，甚至还想好了怎样才能把日向创吓一跳。  
  
  
“……说实话，真的吓到我了。”  
“本来还想从窗户那边直接跳进来……结果做不到啊，再不遇见日向君我可能真的就死掉了。”恢复了精力的狛枝凪斗又回到了半年前所熟悉的那个他，这让日向创有些欣慰，“还想着这具肮脏的尸体万一玷污了日向君所在的神圣教堂要该怎么办才好呢。”  
日向创想象了一下眼前的吸血鬼做出爬窗动作的样子，一时间还真无法定夺到底哪个更吓人些。狛枝凪斗话中的信息量有点大，他仔细消化着，对方也不说话，默默等待他的反应。  
有那么一瞬间日向创兴奋地想要跳起来。他喜欢狛枝凪斗，而对方所阐述的事实告诉他狛枝凪斗也喜欢自己，只是那人不善于表达，他也不打算去戳破。  
  
“那狛枝吃饱了吗？”  
日向创灿烂地笑了，深栗色的碎发在微风中轻轻吹动。狛枝凪斗很喜欢看他笑，手上禁锢的力道不禁加重了些，凑近日向创敏感的耳后根朝那里吹了口气。  
“嗯……还没有。”吸血鬼低沉的嗓音刺激着他的神经末梢，日向创本就晕乎乎的脑袋变得更加混乱，然而判断能力却出奇地清晰。  
“日向君愿意跟我这种人走吗？”  
“去哪？”  
“我的城堡。我说过要请你去做客的吧？”  
“好啊，  
  
“那可要请个长假才行。”  
  
  
  
  
日向创记不清自己是怎么被恢复了气力的狛枝凪斗劫持到这座城堡里来的了。说是劫持也不太对，大概可以称作为私奔。  
狛枝凪斗把他带到一个昏暗的小房间里。房间角落摆放着一张简陋的床铺，墙上有一扇用于透气的巴掌大的小窗，除此之外什么也没有，就像是条件极差的严刑拷问室。  
“只有这间是空着的了，以往都是用来供留宿的客人居住的。”狛枝凪斗轻轻带上房门，随着咔哒一声门锁扣住的声音，黑暗中日向创感觉到自己被打横抱起，随后不轻不重地摔在床上，不堪重负的床板发出吱呀吱呀的声响。  
  
“我可能会对日向君做出很过分的事，”狛枝凪斗欠身将床上的人压在身下，膝盖有意无意地顶开日向创紧闭的双腿，鲜红色的双瞳在黑暗中仿佛发着光，“没问题吗？”  
这副暧昧的情景不禁让人浮想联翩。日向创想起他所阅读过的书籍中似乎确有记载这种方法，即便同样只是临时充饥，效果来得也比接吻要好。  
问题还是有一点的，可那是狛枝凪斗啊。做好了心里建设的日向创抬起头，轻轻在对方的唇上落下一吻。  
  
“只要不吸血就好了，我还没有变成吸血鬼的打算啊。”  
  
  
  
狛枝凪斗突然显得有些焦躁，他胡乱扒下日向创的裤子后就将两条修长的大腿架在了肩上，在敏感的大腿间落下一个又一个细碎的吻。下半身悬空的感觉不是很好，日向创有些难耐地扭了扭腰，狛枝凪斗像是安抚般转而去亲吻他的性器，一下一下地，从顶端的穴口到下端饱胀的囊袋，并细密地舔舐着会阴处。胸口溢出的情感不知是紧张还是兴奋，日向创全身都在颤抖。混杂着唾液的手指试探着插进紧闭的后穴让他感到有些害怕，狛枝凪斗似乎不太清楚人类所能承受的疼痛程度，增加到了三根手指的他在紧致的穴道里转了个圈，惹得身下的人倒吸一口凉气，内里夹得更紧。  
“唔……”简单的开拓对日向创来说变成了一种折磨，他蹬了蹬小腿，脚踝磨蹭着狛枝凪斗的腰肢。这个姿势让他够不到狛枝凪斗的唇瓣，但比起接吻他还有更加想要的东西，只觉得全身都好难受好难受好难受，理智快要舍弃掉了。“哈……啊……狛枝……我呃啊啊啊啊啊等一下等一下啊啊啊——！”  
手指被抽离身体的瞬间，胀大的前端便一点点没入穴口，全然不顾身下这具身体发出的挣扎和悲鸣。狛枝凪斗小声说了句抱歉，伴随着自我贬低的低语，粗大的性器缓缓地往更紧致的深处推进。  
“不要……呜……真的不要……”日向创胡乱扭动着上半身，锐利的疼痛仿佛能将身体撕成两半，他越是恐慌，体内埋着的性器就越是往令人崩溃的深度插入。眼前一片朦胧胧的水雾，他无意间碰到了胸前挂着的银色十字架，想也没想，咬牙将它扯断扔向了狛枝凪斗。墙壁发出一声清脆的碰撞声，视野突然被一片鲜红占据，狛枝凪斗保持着插入的动作与他鼻尖相碰，黑暗中吸血鬼布满薄汗的脸好像在笑。  
他深情地吻了下去，尽情吸吮着让他迷恋不已的属于日向创的气味。身下的人逐渐停下了挣扎，乱蹬的双腿也无力地垂在两边，意识变得模糊起来，大脑沉重得快要陷入昏迷。  
“日向君……”狛枝凪斗冰凉的手指轻轻拨开对方脸上和泪水糊成一块的碎发，艰难地动了动腰肢，“可以放松一点吗？”  
“呜……太……深了……”日向创颤抖着将手指插入面前柔顺的白发里，不经意间碰到了象征着恶魔身份的其中一支角。他轻轻摸了摸那冰冷而坚硬的边缘，不禁在想狛枝凪斗果然是不同于普通人类的恶魔，但明明是自己答应的事，却让恶魔向人类妥协，这也太奇怪了。  
日向创横下心来，像小猫似的讨好般伸出舌尖舔了舔狛枝凪斗的唇瓣，一句“按狛枝想要的来吧”的尾音还没落下，深埋在体内的性器摩蹭着肠壁缓缓退出了大半，后穴突然空虚的感觉让日向创下意识地抬起腰肢想要追求快感。狛枝凪斗再次堵住了日向创的嘴，随即腰肢毫无征兆地猛烈摆动起来。  
“唔唔唔唔——！”高昂的尖叫被对方吞下，疼痛到麻木的穴口被饱胀的性器来回进出摩擦到发红发烫，舌尖刮骚着敏感的上颚，眼里溢出的生理泪水滑落到口腔连同唾液一起被狛枝凪斗舔掉。冰凉的手不知何时从衣摆下方探入，揉捏着胸前柔软的两颗肉粒，异样的快感刺激得日向创猛地一颤。身体三处地方被同时攻陷的快乐让他忘乎所以地沦陷了，哪边都舒服得过分。在达到某个临界点时日向创绷紧了脚趾，被瞬间绞紧的狛枝凪斗闷哼一声，双唇分离。随着一声舒服的喟叹，日向创痉挛着将浓稠的精液射在了自己和狛枝凪斗的小腹上。  
高潮过后的身体敏感得不行。狛枝凪斗缩回手，将心思全部放在了与日向创身体相连的部位，性器短暂地抽离后将一条腿抬高又再次侧身进入，日向创的呻吟都变了个调，被来回碾压过的前列腺和敏感带逼得他快要发狂，直到性器抵在最深处不动时，他颤抖着射出了第二次。感受到一股温热的液体同时射在了肠壁深处，性器缓缓退出去时还带上了些许精液，在大腿内侧留下粘糊糊的一片。  
“哈……哈……”汗液浸湿了身体，日向创仿佛刚从水中被打捞上来。他侧过头，伸出手臂想要索吻，却被狛枝凪斗一把拉了起来，一阵天旋地转过后，双腿被按住往下压，还未来得及闭合的穴口留着体内残留的湿滑再次将挺立的性器吞入。日向创张大嘴巴无声地呻吟着，过于超出承受范围的快感让他发不出半个音节，交合处发出啪嗒啪嗒的水声不堪入耳，狛枝凪斗低头含住他胸前其中一颗饱胀的肉粒，日向创无心再思考多余的事，自己伸出手揉搓被冷落的另一颗也只为感受更多麻痹般的快感。狛枝凪斗耸动的腰肢将日向创撞上一个又一个极致快乐的巅峰，第二次体内射精后日向创的眼前闪过一道白光，身心全然交付给另一个人的感觉既舒服又满足。他慢慢闭上眼睛，贪心地迷恋着身上这具身体给予他的温暖。  
  
  
日向创不知何时昏迷了过去，和狛枝凪斗做爱的时间似乎过得很漫长。朦胧的意识中他听到恶魔在他耳边低语，随着有力而炽热的心跳传递到他的脑海深处。  
  
狛枝凪斗说了声谢谢。  
  
  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
